Quotes
by Arem
Summary: Basically the epic quotes of Doctor who used in the Young Justice universe. Will be updated irregularly. Epic oneshots centering around Robin, my favorite BA ninja!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I've been wanting to do this for quite some time. Basically I take quotes from Doctor Who (and possibly other shows) and use them in a Young Justice drabble/one-shot. I don't know how many of these there will be; so if you would review and maybe leave a suggestion for what ones I should do next, that would be awesome.**

It hadn't been a good week for our little bird. Robin had school, Young Justice stuff; not to mention the whole 'Dynamic Duo' thing in Gotham.

Robin was tired. He had gotten less than 3 hours of sleep pretty much every night this week, and it was also the week of April first. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that April first was the day Robin's parents had died. He had a broken rib or two from a fight with the Joker. To top it all off, all of the Gotham villains had banded together to try and get a time traveling prototype that was currently in a compartment of Robin's utility belt.

Most of the Justice League was off-world, leaving only Batman, Superman, and the team to fight them all off. Joker had kryptonite so Superman and Superboy were temporarily out of commission. Kaldur was trying his best to take on Bane, with help from Miss Martian. Artemis was out of arrows, and Kid Flash was obviously tiring. Robin had been staying in the background, since he had broken ribs, or in the bioship since he was in possession of what the villains were after.

Robin hated having to stay behind; but he wasn't allowed to fight while he had the prototype, and he couldn't leave it somewhere in case things went wrong. So he watched and threw a bird-a-rang or two when he had the opportunity. Most of the villains weren't even aware he was even in Gotham.

That was about to change.

Batman had just gone down.

Robin was tired. Robin was worried. Robin was the Boy Wonder. Robin was Batman's partner and he had been pushed far enough.

He activated the bioship's external speakers and grabbed the microphone and jumped to the roof of a warehouse overlooking the fight. He fumbled with the microphone on the landing. It squeaked through the speakers.

"Sorry, sorry, almost dropped it." he brought the microphone to his lips. "Hello Gotham!" he shouted into the mic, "Who takes the Prototype takes the universe. But bad news everyone, cause guess who? Ha, except, you are all running around, it's really very distracting. Could you all stay still a minute or two? Because I. Am. **Talking**!" Robin's voice rose throughout his monologue. All movement below him stopped. His teammates looked at him as if he were crazy. Maybe he was. "Now, the question of the hour is, 'Who's got the Prototype?' Answer: I do. Next question, 'who's going to come take it from me?'" Robin flung one arm out straight, "Come on, look at me! No plan, no backup, no weapons worth anything, oh, and something else I don't have: _anything to lose_! So, if you're standing down there in your silly little power suits waving your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Prototype tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, _and then_, do the smart thing." Robin paused, lowering his arm, "Let somebody else try first." his voice lowered. Everything stood silent for a moment before the Joker broke it with a welcome exclamation.

"Well, I'm outta here. C'mon, Harl's!" the clown and Harley beat a hasty retreat and all the rest scrambled about to follow. As the villains hurried to leave, Superman helped Conner up. Kaldur walked over to check on Batman. Robin flipped down from the roof.

"Well," he started with a grin, wiping invisible dust from his hands, "That should keep them squabbling for an hour or two."

They all just stared at him, and Batman, supported by the Atlantian, smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin crouched down behind a computer. He turned to the person next to him.

"You're Wondergirl, right?&amp; he panted quietly to the girl next to him.

"Yeah," she whispered as she nodded.

"Any idea what we're up against?"

"All I know is that it stays in the shadows. It can eat through anything apparently. Even Superman was injured."

"Does it have a corporeal form?"

"I don't think so. If it does I didn't see it."

"Dang it." Robin pause, &amp;Did you get a good look at that symbol on the middle of the floor?&amp;

"Yes, I did; why?"

"Draw it for me, in the air."

Giving him a strange look, Wondergirl complied, tracing the symbol in front of her. Robin cursed under his breath.

"What idiot- Who drew that on the floor in red paint?"

"I don't know. What is it? What's going on, Robin?"

"It's a summoning symbol for the Daeva, the shadow demons. The Vashta Nerada. They __are__ the shadows.

"Demons?" Wondergirl exclaimed.

"Yep." Robin rummaged through his utility belt.

"How do we stop them?"

"We're gonna need a magician and an extreme light source."

"Zatarra and Green Lantern?" Wondergirl asked.

"They'll do. Let's go, and whatever you do, don't touch the shadows." Robin pulled out a high powered lantern of some sort. "Follow me." He started down the hall of the computer room heading to the sun room. The sun room was the only safe room left in the building. From there they would Zeta out and then to the watch tower. Hopefully, Zatarra would be able to cast the appropriate spell to bind the Daeva. Robin did his best to ignore the whisperings of the Vashta Nerada as they journeyed the abandonded building. It was like a library. It was simply called 'The Database'. It contained all known information about all supervillains and superhero's. It was a dimensionally transdescendant box that only the Justice League knew about.

"This is so creepy. How can the shadow's __talk__?" Wondergirl shivered, "What are they even saying?"

"You probably don't want to know." Robin turned the corner. "Watch out for that shado-"

he was cut off by a scream. He whirled around. "Wondergirl!" there was nothing but a skeleton left.

"You're next Boy Wonder." the shadows hissed.

"You killed her."

"We were invited here. Killing is what we do. We must eat."

"Don't play games with me, you just killed someone I liked; that is not a safe place to stand. I'm Robin, and you're in the biggest superhero database in the universe. Look me up." Robin seethed. The shadows fell silent. Robin whirled and pressed on. He reached the Zeta and typed in the coorddinates for the Watchtower.

^^^^AT THE WATCHTOWER^^^^

&amp;Robin B;01.&amp; the mechanical voice rang out through the cavernous room.

"Oh thank God." Black Canary breathed as the boy stepped off f the Zeta platform.

"Robin, are you okay?" Aqualad inquired, stepping forward from where the rest of the team was waiting in a corner. The raven haired teen ignored the Atlantian, going straight to Batman.

"It's a Daeva." Robin reported dutifully, no traces of his usual smirk. "We'll need Zatarra and a light source. Green Latern should be able to produce one. I know the spell to banish the demon."

"Go tell Zatarra." Batman spun about and went tto find Green Lantern.

"What about Wondergirl?" Wonder Woman stepped forward.

"She's dead. I'm sorry Diana." Robin looked at the floor. "I didn't warn her about the shadow in time." he disappeared as Diana looked away.

"How does Robin know a spell to get rid of shadow demons?" Wally asked.

^^^^Scene change^^^^

" And just how do you know a spell to get rid of shadow demons?" the magician asked the masked 13 year old.

"Couple of associates from Kansas." Robin answered succinctly, "Can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good, you and Green Lantern will be going in soon" Robin disappeared once more. Zatarra shook his head and walked towards the Zeta platform. Batman found the acrobat in the rafters.

"You okay?"

"Not really; but right now it doesn't matter, we need to figure out who drew the summoning symbol."

""You did a good job, Robin."

"No, I didn't. I just did what you taught me," Robin paused, "Well, you and the Winchesters."

"Come on, let's go find whoever summoned the Daeva."

**_**A/N: So, second installment, and I'm sorry about the Supernatural reference, I couldn't help myself. This quote was from Forest of the Dead, it is the line 'You just killed someone Iiked, that is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor and you're standing in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up'.**_**

**_**The last chapter's quote was from teh episode 'the Pandorica opens'**_**

**_**Review please, let me know what you think, or what quote you think I should do next.**_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Okay, this one operates in an alternate universe where Robin didn't get adopted by Batman at first. He was taken by the Court of Owls. He was a Talon, and was there for two/three years before Batman found him. Once he grew attached to Bruce he decided to escape after finding out the Court was planning on killing the man. Robin (somehow) basically started a civil war withing the Court in which he was on neither side as he wanted all of them dead. He eventually succeded.**_**

**_**I might expand on that Au later. For now, on with the one-shot.**_**

"This place is creepy." Wally spoke up. His voice echoed around the caves they were in.

"Shut up, Baywatch." Artemis hissed lowly.

__'Both of you need to shut up' __Robin snapped through the mental link. Everyone fell silent once again. Robin had been unusually tense this mission. It didn't make sense. Of course, the mission itself didn't make sense. Batman wanted them to check out some ruins outside of Gotham. Apparently, there had been some strange stuff going on in the area. Reports of a creature like a giant bird, and smoke-but no fire-, and chanting, and a few of people disappearing after wandering to close had reached Batman. The Dark Knight would have taken care of whatever it as himself, but he was busy with an Arkham breakout. Normally, Robin would be with him in such an occurrence; but Batman had, with a peculiar expression, said they might need Robin on this mission.

So here they all were. Creeping around in a dank, underground tunnel system. They hadn't seen anyone-or anything- or even anything to suggest anything had been there in ages.

'__Should we split up?' __M'gann asked when they came to a fork in the tunnel

__'No.__' Robin shook his head. Everyone turned to look at him. '__We should stay together.'__

__'Why? There's nothing here, we aren't in any danger.'__ Aqualad noted.

__'Yeah, Rob.'__ Wally piped in.

__'Just because we haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not here.'__

__'He?__'' Artemis raised an eyebrow.

__'It.' __Robin amended.

__'Did Batman tell you more than he told us?' __Artemis asked suspiciously

Robin didn't answer. His head snapped to the side and he gazed down the tunnel to the left.

__'Robin?' __Aqualad prompted.

__'Guys?' __Robin's voice sounded far away in their heads__'I'll go this way, you can take the other tunnel.' __Robin pushed past Superboy and disappeared into the darkness.

__'Shouldn't someone go with him?' __M'gann asked when nobody moved.

__'Kid,Superboy, go after Robin.'__ Aqualad ordered, snapping back into leadership, '__We'll take the other tunnel.'__

The covert team melted apart. Conner and Wally crept through the tunnel after the team's resident ninja.

Conner stopped suddenly.

Here the tunnel widened once more. Robin stood in the middle. Light shone into the cavern from somewhere above them. The teens could make out the faint outline of a person in the shadows.

"Guys, stay back. This isn't your fight," Robin didn't turn to face them. If there is a fight at all. You can still surrender. I don't want to do this, and now I'm not alone." He seemed to be addressing the shadowed man.

"I don't surrender, you know that." a person stepped into the light, he wore a cloak of feathers and an owl mask.

"Well, you know, I thought if my presence didn't deter you maybe the Kryptonian and a speedster would." Robin parried flippantly.

"Why should I care that your friends are here. I can kill them even easier than I kill you. I've killed hudreds of Talons. Fear me." The cloaked figure rasped. Robin, in a voice so low and cold it made Superboy shiver, didn't hesitate to respond.

"Fear me. I killed all of them." and with that Robin __moved__.

Neither Superboy or Kid Flash had ever seen their youngest teammate fight like this. He was like water; fluid always moving, dodging, weaving, and striking out. The last Talon was on the ground in a matter of minutes. Robin held a knife that had seemingly appeared from thin air. It was pressed against the man's throat."

"I give you one chance. Leave Gotham, and me, alone; and I'll let you live." Robin hissed to the figure beneath him. At the man's nod, Robin got up. He dusted off is hands and walked toward Kid Flash; he looked nervous.

Superboy went to shout a warning as the Talon stood and lunged for the Boy Wonder's back. Turns out he didn't need to. Robin threw the knife over his shoulder. It struck the now unmasked man in the throat. The three boys stood in silence.

"You-You just killed him?" Superboy stammered after a moment.

"Who killed whom?" Aqualad's voice came from the tunnel behind them.

"I killed a Talon." Robin answered succinctly, and, ignoring the team, walked out of the cavern. "We're done here. I'm going to report to Batman at the Batcave."

It was silent for a few minutes after Robin disappeared.

"So, Robin killed someone?" Artemis sounded incredulous, "__Robin __killed someone. A Talon?"

"What's a Talon" M'gann asked hesitantly.

"They were part of an ancient group of assassins known as The Court of Owls. They were the best assassins." Kid Flash looked dazed as he answered. "Only the best of the best within the organization were called Talons." He looked around at the rest of the team. "I know you all have questions about Robin and what happened; but I don't want you to ask him about any of this, alright? He'll tell you when he's ready."

"We will respect your wishes." Aqualad acquesied after searching Wally's earnest face. "Let's get to the bioship"

"I'm gonna catch up with Rob." Wally was off like a, well, like a flash.

^^^^Scene change: Batcave^^^^

"So." Wally began as Batman walked out of the room. "Want to talk about it" His friend was sitting in a chair in front of one of the many computers.

"No. I just killed somebody." Robin rubbed his face with both hands."I shouldn't let it get to me, because I had to, but it does. I'm not an assassin anymore."

"Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive, right now, is all that counts." Wally paused, "How bout we go play Minecraft?" He changed the subject, knowing distraction was probably the best way to keep his best friend from getting too depressed.

Robin quirked a small smile and nodded.

Maybe things weren't okay, but that didn't mean they couldn't be.

**_**A/N: so these quotes were from the episode 'the doctor's wife' and have been edited to fit the circumstances. **_**

**_**terrible ending, a bit too rushed, but oh well. I know that the team would eventually talk about it and they would have qustions and whatever, but it wasn't important to the quote, so Ididn't write it. I'm lazy.**_**

**_**review please and tell me what you think I should do next!**_**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing here again?" Artemis asked gingerly picking cobwebs from her blonde ponytail.

"We're checking out rumors of Lizard-men in the area." Robin reported dutifully.

"Okay, so say there are lizard men, why would they be in an abandoned mine?"

"It's not abandoned." Robin stated as they came to a stop. He tossed Kid Flash a water bottle. "They started drilling again about a month ago."

"I don't even want to know why you know that." Artemis took a sip from her own water bottle. "We've been walking forever; how big is this place?"

"I believe we are almost to the exit." Aqualad noted.

"Can we rest a bit longer?" M'gann asked, sitting on a large rock. Superboy stood beside her.

Aqualad smiled and nodded.

Artemis and Kid Flash started arguing again; Kaldur stood by in case they needed a referee. M'gann and Superboy began talking in low tones. Robin settled, leaning against a tunnel wall.

Although it was April 2nd and sunny outside it as rather cold underground. Robin pulled his knees to his chest in protest of the damp chill. He leaned his head back against the dirt wall and closed his eyes. Yesterday was the anniversary of the Grayson's death. It still hit Robin hard, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The team didn't even know what was going on. They had all noticed his subdued attitude, but Wally was the only one who knew the reason.

Unfortunately, since he was so busy arguing with Artemis, he wasn't able to stop the bird from falling when the dirt wall behind him collapsed.

A small, cut-off yelp was what alerted them to the incident.

"Robin!" Aqualad called down into the hole.

"I'm okay, guys, and I think I found what we're looking for." his voice wafted back up to them. "You're gonna need to come down here."

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Wally asked, "I don't know about anyone else, but falling is not my idea of fun... "

"Yeah, well it's not my idea of fun either." At his friend's shout, Wally winced, "So be careful."

"Shoot a grappling hook up here and we can slide down it." Artemis suggested.

"Move away from the hole, I don't want to hit anyone with this thing."

The rest of the team complied, backing away. A small silver hook flew up out of the hole and attached itself to a sizeable rock.

"Come on, then." Robin called up when no one came down.

So they did. Miss Martian flew down with Superboy. Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur slid down the thin cable. Robin stood on the edge of a drop off. You couldn't see a foot in front of him. Whatever lay in the cavern they stood before was a mystery. Robin pulled out a special lantern thing that Wally had fondly dubbed the BatLight. It shined a nice ten foot radius.

Everyone else pulled out their own flashlights in case they should need them.

"Okay... What's so special about another cave?" Artemis asked as she dusted off her hands.

"It's not on any of the maps on what should be down here." Robin clicked his wrist computer on. They all crowded around to look. "See? This is where we came in," The young Bat pointed out the spots as he spoke, "And this is where we stopped the first, second, and the last time. This is where he are now. It's supposed to all be solid."

"So... we just discovered a cave?" Wally inquired.

"I don't think so. If it is a cave, someone made it. Look, see those grooves in the dirt walls? Someone has been digging around down here. Maybe the same people messing with the workers.

"Very good, young man." A voice echoed through the dark. The team all snapped into defensive positions. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Show yourself, and I just might." Robin countered.

A dark chuckle bounced off the walls.

"As you wish."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a tall, shrouded figure stepped into the circle of light.

"Why do you hide your face?" Aqualad inquired, referring to the hood.

"It is for the same reason you wear masks." The voice hissed slightly at the s's and f's.

"You're the one who's been killing the workers, aren't you." Robin's accusation shocked everyone.

"I am." The answer he received shocked them even more.

"How many of you are there?" the raven haired teen cocked his head to the side.

"I am the last of my family,"

"No, you're not." Robin's voice dropped to ice, "cause I'm the last of my family, and I know how that sits in the heart. So don't insult me. I'll ask one more time, how many of you are there?"

"There is only me, and my wife and two sons here the rest of my family is still on our home planet." The figure conceded after a moment of silence. A clawed hand reached up and pulled the hood away. A reptilian face with three eyes was revealed. "We are the Teladera. We crashed on planet Earth many years ago. Once we realized we couldn't return home, we went into hibernation beneath the surface. We were awoken only months ago, and I needed to get someone's attention. Killing the workers was the best way to get one of the heroes to come. Instead, we got children."

"The drilling woke you up." Robin murmured. "I don't know why you wanted one of the heroes here, but killing people wasn't a good option. We are obligated to bring you and your family in for questioning, and they can make a decision about all of this."

"That is acceptable. I will return here with my family." The Teladera moved to go, but was stopped by Aqualad.

"We will go with you."

The reptile just nodded.

The team followed through the shadowy tunnels beneath the mines. The only sound was the shuffling of their feet in the loose dirt, and a persistent dripping from somewhere in the nothingness before them. They reached a little house that resembled the constructions of the Pueblo Native Americans. Three more giant lizard creatures came out at the father's clicking signal. They communicated amongst themselves for a moment in a strange combination of clicks and gargles. They proceeded to follow the young hero's to the Bio-ship.

"Why'd you immediately start killing?" Conner asked.

"I was willing to kill to return to the rest of my family. Would you not do the same?"

Everyone looked down. They weren't sure.

No one noticed Robin's sorrowful look.

_**AN: I know I haven't updated anything in so long and this isn't even that good. I'm sorry. I've been battling depression and I just couldn't write anything. **_

_**sorry it's short and rushed and awful. **_

_**please, feel free to send suuggestions and prompts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/n: another late update and I know I should be working on other stories, or at least give you all a GOOD one shot, but no. You just get this piece of rubbish._**

It was a relatively simple plan. I had been observing the hero community for years. It was something of a family hobby; me, my mother, my father, and my sister. We waited and planned. We knew we could not match the heroes in manpower, so we had to be clever if we wanted to take them down. When the time was right, we initiated our plan.

The first step was as hard as expected, and a few things still went wrong. A few carefully laid traps brought a Martian, a Kryptonian, a speedster, an Atlantian, and two of the Bat kids into our possessions.

We had Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Impulse, Robin, and Batgirl; but they were not who we needed. I had seen him. We had been so close! But he had abandoned the fight like a coward.

We needed Nightwing- the linchpin of the super community- and he was nowhere to be found. So we sent him a message of sorts. Technically, we sent a video of his teammates being tortured to every major news station in the world… semantics.

We told him to give himself up and we would release his friends. Seven lives for one. (we, of course, had no intention of holding up out end of the deal) He was to come to the rendezvous point where we would then take him to our compound to video his torture and execution. We even had set it up to frame a Gotham mobster; Batman would kill whoever murdered his eldest son. The JLA would force their leader to stop. It was all too easy from there.

Nightwing showed up. Just like I knew he would. We scanned him for tracers and weapons. Upon finding none, Father and I escorted him to our base. We took him to the observance room to make him watch his friends suffer. He leaned nonchalantly against a computer, smirking; seemingly oblivious to his friends screams. And then he spoke.

"You'd think people would learn." He stated in a conversational tone.

"Learn what?" Sister asked innocently.

"You should never give me an opportunity to push buttons." He pulled his uncuffed hands from behind his back as a klaxon sounded. Father shot at him, only for the bullet to hit the central control matrix as he stepped out of the way. The gun was out of Fathers hands before anyone quite knew what happened.

"Now," Nightwing pointed the gun at me, "Take me to my friends."

"You don't use guns." Father pointed out triumphantly.

Nightwing swung the gun around without looking and fired. The shot grazed Father's arm.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to. Take me." His voice was cold, gaze: dispassionate.

Father nodded. None of us had ever seen Nightwing like this. He was unpredictable.

Our plan was falling apart.

We had no choice but to lead him down to the holding cells. He set his teammates free, and called in backup before clearing us all of weapons. Nightwing left with us before the League could get here.

And then we discovered why.

Why this hero who had fought wizards and demons had ran off and hidden.

He was being kind.

Father was put in Arkham. With his gentle nature he didn't last a week. Mother was confined in solitude in a covert prison in Atlantis. Sister was spelled into a mirror. Every mirror. When you look in and see something move behind you…that's her. That's always her. I was turned into a statue. I'm still standing in a courtyard in Slovakia.

No one knows what happened to us. No one knew Nightwing had the connections to make us all disappear, but that's what he did.

He told the others we had gotten away.

Perhaps the scariest part is that everyone believed him.


End file.
